


My Dean Winchester Headcanons

by the_boy_kings_writings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_boy_kings_writings/pseuds/the_boy_kings_writings
Summary: Inspired loosely by lizleeships comics/art of Dean intreracting with their interpretation of trueform! Castiel
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	My Dean Winchester Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired loosely by lizleeships comics/art of Dean intreracting with their interpretation of trueform! Castiel

Between taking on the Mark of Cain, saying _yes_ to AU! Michael- Dean has built up an immunity to seeing angels true forms- Most specifically Castiel’s. When Dean was resurrected as a demon by the Mark in the brief time he saw Castiel before he helped rid him of his demon side- His demonic state allowed him to be able to gaze upon his true form through demonic eyes. That’s why he does a double take before Castiel rids him of that darkness briefly. After letting Michael possess him, he saw his true form several times, for as many times as he saw Castiel while Michael was riding around in his skin. Even after they expelled Michael from Dean permanently, if Castiel revealed his true form to Dean it wouldn’t harm him now- Not after all that. And he thinks it’s _beautiful_.


End file.
